


Warmth

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Crossover, Angst, Comfort, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: Coren wakes up one day to a bad feeling. Shrugging it off, he continues on like normal, unknown to him, or his caretakers, things will surely go downhill.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an idea discussed in the Corrupted Baby Steven Discord Server. The idea involved Coren being "Pink Diamond" and with Tooie and Shattered existing in the AU too. 
> 
> Corrupted Baby AU can be found [here](https://corrupted-baby.tumblr.com/)  
> Shattered's AU can be found [here](https://axolotluv.tumblr.com/)  
> Tooie's AU can be [here](https://sutimetravelau.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coren, Tooie, and Shattered get a new mission, but Coren’s acting a little odd.

Coren groaned quietly as he woke up. He didn’t sleep the best last night considering he fell asleep very late. Sitting up on his bed, Coren let out a small sigh before getting up from his bed. He didn’t know why, but he felt as if there was an ominous presence around him. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Ignoring what he can only guess is his paranoia, Coren went to the bathroom and did his business. He hoped that the heavy feeling in his stomach went away if he cleaned up, it did, but not entirely. Coren changed into his casual attire, which was a shirt with a diamond in the middle, a hoodie wrapped around his waist, and his pants and shoes. Before Coren could even leave his room, he smelled the scent of waffles. His tail wagged softly behind him as he gained a small smile on his face. After a short while, Coren quickly shrugged off his smile and tail wag before leaving his room. Coren made his way to the kitchen and was greeted with his caretakers playfully throwing some bits of strawberries at each other.

Coren noticed the plate of warm stacked waffles along with some whipped cream on the top sitting at the counter. There were also some other fruits and a bit of bacon on the plate as well.

“Oh! Hey there, Sunshine! Good morning!” Tooie’s voice snapped Coren out of staring at his food. Tooie and Shattered had some strawberry bits on their hair and some jam on their clothes. Coren mumbled a soft “morning” to the two adults as he made his way over to the breakfast.

“Awww, not gonna hug us, Corey?” Shattered asked rhetorically as he went over to Coren to hug him anyway. Coren jumped and quickly extended his extra arms to push Shattered away, hissing.

“You two are dirty and sticky from those strawberries! Don’t hug me!” Coren exclaimed, earning a laugh from Shattered and Tooie, who came over to both of them.

“Strawberry group hug!” Tooie says as he hugged Coren from behind. Shattered then took the chance to also hug Coren.

“NOOOO!!”

* * *

Coren, Shattered, and Tooie were currently eating breakfast after having to clean up from the “Strawberry group hug” as Tooie called it. Coren luckily didn’t have much to clean, but Shattered and Tooie had way more to clean. It didn’t take long for the three to get clean and go back to breakfast. Though, this breakfast was different. Yes, Tooie and Shattered were conversing as always, but Coren seemed to be off. He barely ate his breakfast and appeared to be zoning out. Tooie and Shattered shared a worried look before Tooie lightly nudged Coren, getting his attention. 

“You alright? You barely ate your food,” Tooie pointed out as Shattered nodded in agreement. Coren glanced back at his food and saw his waffles with a few bites here and there. Coren took the plate and stood up, heading to the kitchen.

“I’m fine. Just..didn’t sleep well last night,” Coren simply said as he covered up his partially eaten breakfast and placed it in the fridge for later. Tooie looked at Shattered, who was a little skeptical at Coren’s reasoning. 

“Well you can’t go on the mission without eating something first,” Shattered said as he took the last bite of his breakfast. Coren’s eyes widened a little at Shattered’s statement as his tail perked up a bit.

“A mission?” Coren asked, Tooie and Shattered nodded with small hums.

“Yeah, some Gem experiments were reported around a town nearby,” Shattered stated, bringing his plate to the sink in the kitchen.

“And if you wanna go, you have to eat breakfast,” Tooie finished, earning a pout from Coren.

“No. We’re going now and capturing the experiments!” Coren argued. Tooie and Shattered exchanged a look that read ‘is he joking right now?’. Coren took notice of this and huffed. “We’re leaving now and you can’t make me eat breakfast!” that last statement instantly made Shattered and Tooie’s expressions turn smug.

“Oh really?”

* * *

It wasn’t all that surprising when Shattered and Tooie convinced Coren to eat his breakfast before leaving for the mission. They made sure not to give him a big or heavy breakfast considering he didn’t eat the one made for him. So they gave him the traditional cereal and orange juice for breakfast. Coren drank nearly all the orange juice in his cup and almost finished his cereal. Even though Coren didn’t 100% complete his breakfast for the second time that morning, Shattered and Tooie still allowed him to go on the mission. Coren, Shattered, and Tooie had to ask around to see where the Mutants had gone (even though Coren debated against it), which meant Coren had to constantly make excuses for his appearance.

After about an hour of questioning the citizens of the town about the Mutants, Coren, Shattered, and Tooie were now in a nearby forest looking for one. They were only walking for a couple of minutes when Coren began to feel some aching and a bit of fatigue. Coren shook his head a little to get his mind off it. ‘It's probably just nerves…’ Coren thought to himself as he walked alongside his guardians. After some more walking, Coren began to slow down, which caught the attention of Tooie and Shattered.

“Coren?”

“Hey, if you need a break, just tell us, okay?” Tooie said with a small smile. Shattered nodded, also with a smile. Coren blushed lightly and huffed as he stormed past Shattered and Tooie.

“I-I’m fine! Maybe you two were just walking too fast!” Coren exclaimed, earning a small chuckle from the two adults. Tooie and Shattered caught up with Coren and continued walking until Coren stopped. He appeared to be looking for something. Shattered and Tooie tilted their heads until Coren got down on all fours and whispered “Stay low”. Tooie and Shattered crouched down and followed Coren as he quietly made his way through some bushes and trees. The sounds of groaning were slowly getting louder as Coren, Shattered, and Tooie reached the entrance of a cave. 

“Do you think the Gem Mutant is in there?” Shattered asked. Coren’s tail flicked as a small smile grew on his face.

“Only one way to find out,” Coren replied as he began making his way to the cave. He was quickly stopped when two hands brought him back. 

“Oh no, Sunshine, you’re staying here,” Tooie stated.

“What?!” Coren exclaimed as quietly as he could. Shattered placed his hand on Coren’s shoulder.

“It's for the best. We don’t want you getting hurt ok?” Shattered says as Coren pouted, looking down at the ground, his left eye faintly turning dark. Coren was enveloped in a hug from his guardians.

“We’ll be back as soon as possible,” Tooie and Shattered pulled away from the hug and made their way into the cave cautiously. Coren remained where he was and continued staring at the ground. He wanted to fight too! He wasn’t a baby that needed to be protected at all times! He could defend himself just fine! Coren growled underneath his breath as he gripped the grass under him. Coren was snapped out of his thoughts by some pain in his head. Coren quickly grabbed his head and groaned a little in pain. ‘What’s going on with me?’ Coren thought to himself as he started rubbing his temples gently. His headache faded away and Coren sighed in relief. 

Loud roars followed by Shattered and Tooie being thrown out the cave made Coren jump in surprise. His guardians laid on the ground with a couple of scratches as they held their shields. Coren’s eyes widened as he saw two large figures step outside of the cave. ‘T-There’s _two_ of them?!’ the thought ran through Coren's head as the Gem Mutants approached both Shattered and Tooie, who were sitting up, looking at the enemies in front of them. ‘I can’t let them die! I have to save them!’ Coren quickly looked at his surroundings and grabbed some sticks and rocks. As the Gem Mutants were eerily close to Shattered and Tooie, suddenly some sticks and rocks hit the Mutants, quickly making them lose interest in both adults.

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, you rockheads!” Coren shouted as Shattered and Tooie turned around at the sound of Coren’s voice, their eyes widening.

“Coren, no!” Shattered and Tooie exclaimed in unison as the Gem Mutants screeched and dashed towards Coren, who immediately started running. Shattered and Tooie hastily got up to their feet and chased after Coren and the Gem Mutants. The roaring and sounds of trees getting destroyed only motivated the two gem hybrids to run faster. Both adults managed to catch up to where the Gem Mutants and Coren were. They gasped at the sight in front of them.

Coren was clinging onto one Mutant with his jaws and claws, including his extra arms. The Mutant was trying to get Coren off of it, and in the process was hitting the other mutant. Tooie and Shattered gave each other a short nod before running over to both Mutants. The adults let out a small battle cry as they slashed their shields through the Mutants, resulting in them poofing into their glued gem pieces. Coren landed on the ground with a small “oof” as Tooie bubbled the Mutants and Shattered ran over to him.

“Coren!! Are you alright?! Do you have any injuries?!” Shattered asked, hastily and worryingly looking over Coren’s arms as Coren quickly tucked in his extra arms. 

“No, no..I’m fine…” Coren mumbled softly with a light blush on his face. Tooie came over and also examined Coren.

“He only got a few scratches, but he’ll be fine. Let’s get back home,” Shattered and Coren gave a short nod and followed Tooie as he walked off. Coren was silent as he strolled with his guardians. He had that aching feeling again, but a bit more intense. He also felt more tired than normal. Usually he’d still have some energy after fighting, but today he was strangely very tired. Coren glanced up a little and stared at the hands of Shattered and Tooie. After a short while of staring, Coren held both hands and tugged on them lightly, making the caretakers look down at the partially corrupted boy. Coren blushed as a soft mumble of “carry me…” was heard. Shattered and Tooie smiled softly as Shattered picked up the fatigued boy.


	2. Aching Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coren’s aching and pains continue from yesterday, but let it slide as today is training for him with Tooie.

Shattered and Tooie were now home from yesterday’s mission. On the walk home, Shattered and Tooie took turns carrying Coren since he fell asleep pretty fast. The walk back home took a while, but the adults didn’t mind. The weather was fairly nice and the sky had the clouds scattered about while a lovely blue color accompanied it. When the gem hybrids got home, they tucked Coren in before doing their own errands. Coren remained asleep for the rest of the day while Shattered and Tooie did their daily duties. Shattered and Tooie finished late at night and immediately went to bed.

It was currently early morning and Tooie had woken up before Shattered and Coren. Tooie stretched and checked his phone to see if there are any notifications. The only notification was a reminder to train with Coren later that day. Tooie and Shattered had their own days when they could spend time with Coren. Whether it's with training or just handling duties, one of them was there besides Coren. Tooie smiled softly before turning off his phone and heading to the bathroom. After doing his business in the bathroom, Tooie went to Coren’s room to check on him. Quietly opening the door a bit, Tooie saw that Coren was awake. He was looking at something on one of his extra arms before tucking them back in again. Tooie continued to watch Coren as he got up from his bed and groaned in pain. Coren held his head with one hand as he remained quiet for a short while before letting out a sigh. Tooie was about to leave Coren, but he accidentally bumped the door in attempting to move backwards. 

Coren jumped and instantly summoned his shield before throwing it at the door, slicing and breaking it in the process. Luckily, Tooie dodged it by pushing himself up against the wall. Coren approached the, now, broken door until he saw Tooie plop on the ground. Coren’s face flushed as he glared at Tooie.

“W-Were you watching me again?!” Coren shouted. Tooie sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

“Nooo, of _course_ nottt,” Tooie stated as he dragged out a few of his words. Coren groaned and face planted into the wall, clearly upset. Tooie tilted his head as he heard some soft mumbling coming from Coren. “What was that?” again, the muffled words were heard, only a little louder, but Tooie still couldn’t hear what Coren said. “Sorry, Sunshine, I couldn’t hear-”

“I _SAID_ I’M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!” Coren suddenly screamed, making Tooie back up and cover his ears. Tooie took note of Coren’s left eye which had darkened along with a pink pupil. Coren panted lightly before stomping back into his room, Tooie hesitantly following him. Coren had a hand at his temple, gently rubbing it as his eye slowly turned back to normal.

“Coren…” Tooie started, but Coren put up a hand in a way of saying ‘quiet’. Coren sighed as he turned to face Tooie. 

“I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that you’re sorry, so it's okay. I forgive yo-?!” Coren was interrupted when Tooie picked him up and gave him a bear hug. 

“Ohhhh, Corennn!” Tooie squealed as he nuzzled Coren, making him blush from embarrassment.

“L-Let me go, Tooie!” Coren screamed, unknowing of the other figure at the doorway. Shattered was there, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly, it was clear he just woke up. It didn’t take long before Shattered realized what was going on.

“Oh! Are we having a group hug?” Shattered asked as he approached both boys. Tooie smiled while Coren began to squirm in Tooie’s arms, desperately trying to escape.

“No! No group hug!” Coren exclaimed before Shattered joined in the hug anyways. Coren pouted unhappily as his guardians smiled widely within the hug.

* * *

Coren turned off his diamond screen as he laid himself against the panel. He got done with some Diamond duties and had been busy nearly all day. Coren jumped when he felt hands go over his eyes.

“Guess whooo~” a familiar voice cooed. Coren relaxed and sighed a little before putting his hands over the ones on his eyes.

“Tooie, what do you want,” Coren asked, his tone indicating annoyance as he moved Tooie’s hands away, only to be replaced with Tooie’s smiling face.

“It’s training time!” Tooie said, his eyes shining like stars. Coren’s eyes shined like diamonds before he hopped off his chair.

“Well, let’s get going!” Coren exclaimed as he ran to the door.

“Forgetting something, Sunshine?” Tooie teased as Coren stopped at the door and glanced down at his Diamond attire. Coren then makes a dash to his walk-in closet.

“I’ll meet you in the training field, Tooie!” Coren shouts as he enters the closet. Tooie chuckles lightly before leaving the room and making his way to the training field. On the other hand, Coren had to make a difficult choice on what to wear. Setting his eyes upon his classic shirt with the pink diamond in the center along with his pants, Coren quickly began to change. It didn’t take long for the young gem-hybrid to get into his new clothing before he looked at himself in the mirror. Coren smiled softly before it was replaced with a frown as he felt pain in his hand. Coren shrugged it off as he let out a sigh and left the closet. ‘Shouldn’t worry about it. It’s just a little pain. I need to focus on the training,’ Coren thought as he nodded shortly to himself. He looked back at his room before turning off the lights and leaving, heading to the training field.

It was a short while before Coren arrived at the training field. He saw as Tooie was summoning bubbles and his shield; maybe he was doing it for a couple minutes? Coren also noticed that Tooie placed some rocks and such around the field, most likely to add onto obstacles when training starts. Tooie noticed Coren’s presence and smiled as he made his way over to him.

“Coren! You’re here! Are you ready for training?” Tooi asked, hands on his hips. Coren scoffed lightly before smirking a bit at Tooie.

“Of course I am!” Coren exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance. Tooie chuckles before he also gets into a fighting stance.

“Then here. we. go!” Tooie shouts as he throws a punch to Coren who jumps back. Coren attempts to bubble his fists, but has difficulty with it. He quickly shoved it off as Tooie was speeding towards him. Coren summoned his shield, causing Tooie’s fists to come crashing down on it. Coren flinched slightly before deflecting Tooie off the shield, throwing him back a couple feet away. It didn’t take Tooie long to recover, in which he then bubbled his fists and charged towards Coren. Coren stood his ground, ready for the attack. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered his head, making Coren’s shield disappear as he grabbed his head. Tooie unfortunately had already thrown his punch and didn’t notice Coren’s pain until the last moment. Coren landed on the ground with a small exclamation of pain, making Tooie gasp and quickly run over to the boy.

“Coren! Oh my stars, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Tooie frantically checked over Coren while he just groaned in pain. Tooie frowned as he lightly kissed where he punched Coren to help ease the pain. Coren stopped groaning as he let one hand go from his head. Tooie smiled softly at Coren. “You ok, bud?” Tooie asked as Coren sat himself up on the ground, nodding lightly.

“Yeah...I think I’ll be fine,” Coren replied as Tooie helped him stand.

“Are you sure? I did...kinda punch you hard…” Tooie’s voice slowly trailed off as he finished his sentence. Coren looked up at Tooie and tugged lightly on his hoodie sleeve, making the older hybrid look at him.

  
“I’m alright, Tooie. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, after all, this _is_ just training,” Coren stated as his lips formed a small smile. “I also let my guard down, so don’t be too hard on yourself,” Coren finished and held Tooie’s hand. Tooie’s eyes shone with stars, which Coren noticed. Coren growled under his breath as a blush formed on his cheeks in embarrassment. “D-Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, okay?” Tooie did a ‘my lips are sealed’ motion over his mouth, his lips curved into a happy smile. Coren sighed as his blush grew a little more while he walked with Tooie back to the Warp Pad. Coren shivered slightly despite the weather being warm. Coren concluded it was more or likely the wind as he and Tooie approached the Warp Pad before getting on it. Coren let go of Tooie’s hand (much to Tooie’s disappointment) before warping back home.


End file.
